dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Combat Matches Are a Go! The Captain Is Someone Stronger Than Goku
" |TitleImage = Dragon Ball super ep 29.jpg |Japanese title = 格闘試合開催決定！主将は悟空より強いヤツ |Rōmaji title = Kakutō Shiai Kaisai Kettei! Shushō wa Gokū yori Tsuyoi Yatsu |Series = Dragon Ball Super |Number = 29 |Saga = Universe 6 Saga |Manga = Tournament Preparation |Airdate = January 31, 2016 |English Airdate = August 12, 2017 |Previous = The 6th Universe's Destroyer! His Name is Champa! |Next = A Run-Through For the Competition! Who Are the Last Two Members?! }} "Combat Matches Are a Go! The Captain is Someone Stronger Than Goku" (格闘試合開催決定！主将は悟空より強いヤツ, Kakutō Shiai Kaisai Kettei! Shushō wa Gokū yori Tsuyoi Yatsu) is the twenty-ninth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is January 31, 2016. Its American air date is August 12, 2017. Summary In Beerus' castle, Champa decides that the tournament should be held on the Nameless Planet, sitting in neutral space between Universe 6 and Universe 7. However, Vados states that the planet is nearby a little sun and the planet has no atmosphere. Champa tells Beerus he will deal with the planet because Beerus points out, it is his problem. Champa also wants to decide on the rules ahead of time. Goku suggests that they use the rules from the World Martial Arts Tournament: a person loses if they surrender, killing is non allowed, and whoever falls out the ring is counted out. Vegeta also suggests that enhancements and weapons are not allowed also, and he even says that a simple test would be permitted because he doesn't want idiot fighters participating. Both Beerus and Champa agree to the rules. Champa says that the tournament is one week from then at 7PM on the 8th solar calendar, which is five days. Before Champa leaves, he tosses Goku a Don Don egg as a gift, but Goku struggles to attain it. While Champa and Vados are traveling through space, Vados asks if Champa is sure about the tournament because if he loses the Super Dragon Balls he worked hard for will be handed over to Beerus. Champa is sure that he will win and he comments on how Goku's movements are dull and slow because he struggled to get the egg he gave him. The thought of getting Universe 7's Earth excited him. Goku and Vegeta leave Beerus' castle to take off the weighted suit Whis gave them. Vegeta starts to say that the tournament is a step of him beating Champa, Beerus, Whis, and Vados. Goku agress saying that they can't lose to them any longer. Goku wonders if Beerus will choose the remaining members of his team but Vegeta says it doesn't matter because he's going to beat everyone on the Universe 6 team. Goku then chooses himself to go first in the tournament. Beerus and Whis suddenly appear and tell Goku and Vegeta to hurry because they're going to Earth. On Earth, Bulma is informed by Vegeta and Goku about the tournament. Whis tells Bulma that the Dragon Radar is needed to search for the last Super Dragon Ball. Bulma says she could change the sensitivity of the Dragon Radar to find it but Bulma suggests that they should call Shenron to help look for it. Everyone agrees with this idea but when Beerus is saying how Bulma is not as bad as he thought she was, Bulma smacks Beerus. Beerus lets it slide because Bulma came up with a pleasant idea. Beerus then orders Vegeta to look for Earth's Dragon Balls. In space, Vados and Champa are traveling to the Nameless Planet while taking the Super Dragon Balls there too. When they arrive, Champa gives the Nameless Planet an alternative name which is the Planet of Nothing. Vados says that a God of Destruction like Champa could think of a name like that. Vados goes on to talk about Champa's weight, saying thinking hard enough can consume calories. She then gives Champa juice from the Niga-Niga vegetables from Planet Yargo. Both Champa and Vados then think about decorating the Planet of Nothing. Giving it an atmosphere that's similar to the atmosphere from Planet Zorert, adding an arena that's 50 meters, concessions, and portraits of the Gods of Destruction next to the stands. Back on Earth, the Dragon Balls are gathered quickly by Vegeta and Shenron gets summoned by Bulma. When Shenron appears, he is frightened again by the sight of Beerus and asks him why he's been on the planet recently. Beerus tells him that Earth is important at the moment between Universes 6 and 7. Shenron is asked by Bulma to located the Super Dragon Ball but he can't because the universe is vast and it requires more power which is a limit of the Dragon Balls. Bulma goes with the original plan and sets off to create a Super Dragon Radar. Shenron asks if there are more wishes to be granted so Beerus tells him to go away, which is his wish. Goku wonders if he forgot to do something and he realizes that he didn't revive King Kai. Though, Bulma doesn't think it's important at the moment. Back at the Nameless Planet, Champa is eating while he exclaims that having Beerus disappointed will have him pleased like having ten meals. Vados asks Champa if he has decided on picking his fighters and he says that since Beerus has two Saiyans, he should get one but after Vados fixes the portrait of him because he thinks he's slimer than the portrait shows. On Earth, Beerus and Whis are eating and then they leave to head home. Whis says that he has to inform Monaka about the tournament. Goku curiously asks who Monaka to Beerus but starts to annoy him. Beerus states the Monaka is the strongest guy he has fought and says Goku is the second. Goku is obligated to fight him but Beerus says he can't because his opponents are the fighters from Universe 6. Goku then says that if they do lose, the Earth will just be transferred to another universe so nothing will change but Beerus yells at him for thinking this and says Earth still exists because of his kindness but insists on taking away his kindness if they manage to lose. Goku then says it do his best. Early the next morning, Bulma is working on a new Dragon Radar called the Super Dragon Radar and finishes it. Bulma says she rushed it at the present time they are in. Bulma then reminiscences about what Beerus said the night before. Whis says that he pick them up the in five days for the tournament. Bulma thinks that Champa is a fool because if he were to use the Super Dragon Balls, he could wish for Earth to be restored and have an endless amount of food. Beerus tells Bulma she smart but doesn't think like a god and goes on to say that the Super Dragon Balls are an excuse for gods to fight. Beerus goes on to say that if universe 6 have Super Dragon Balls, then universe 7 should too because they are twin universes. He even jokes about wishing for annihilation of the world but Goku and Vegeta talk the down side about it. Beerus and Whis then leave but Beerus gives Bulma a smirk. In present time, Bulma is scared of what Beerus might wish for. However, Goku and Vegeta try to calm her down because he could be joking and he's the God of Destruction so he goes by his own principles. Bulma wants to gather the Super Dragon Balls so Beerus could not make a wish. Though, Bulma says she doesn't care if they don't help he so she will get someone else. Bulma is calling her older sister, Tights, who is on a beach, and asks her to contact Jaco so he could help her. Jaco is an alien world stacking rocks when he gets a call from Tights. Jaco is angry and tells her that he's on an important Galactic Patrol mission and wants Tights to tell Bulma she couldn't get in touch with him. Bulma is still on the line and hears what Jaco said. Jaco knocks over his rocks while in shock and says that took him all day to build. Bulma threatens Jaco by saying Vegeta will destroy the Galactic Patrol headquarters if he doesn't show up and so Jaco rushes to Earth which will take him 50 minutes to reach. Bulma wants Vegeta and Goku to try the Super Dragon Radar she worked hard on. Goku and Vegeta notices it doesn't get a response but Bulma says to get one, they need to go to the center of the universe because where they are, they're at the edge so finding the Super Dragon Ball will be complicated and getting to the center will increase the range of the ping. Bulma claims she will not let Beerus get the Super Dragon Balls but Goku doesn't want Bulma to interfere with the tournament. Bulma wonders why Goku thinks the tournament is more important than the universe but Goku really wants to meet Monaka. Major Events *A tournament between Universes 6 and 7 is arranged. *Bulma invents a new Dragon Radar, named the Super Dragon Radar to locate the Super Dragon Balls. *Shenron is summoned, suggesting at least a year has passed since the battle with Golden Frieza. Appearances Locations *Beerus' planet *Earth **West City ***Capsule Corporation **'Beach' *King Kai's planet *Nameless Planet *'Unknown Alien Planet' ca:Episodi 29 (BDS) pt-br:Está decidido - Vamos organizar um torneio! O capitão do time é mais forte que Goku es:Episodio 29 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 029 Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga